Up in Smoke
by Gleeks09
Summary: Rachel is 12 and Shelby has always been in her life.  She shares custody with Hiram and Leroy.  Rachel and Shelby visit family and jealousy from one cousin towards another leads to trouble for Rachel and everyone else.


**A/N – Here's a new little Rachel story. As always, it takes place in world where Shelby has always been a part of Rachel's life and she shares custody with the Berry men. I introduce Shelby's parents in this one and please keep in mind that they are not the same parents from Changed for the Better. These stories take place in a different world than Changed for the Better and so the characters are different. I hope everyone likes it.**

**This takes place only a few weeks after the story I'll See Her When I Wake. I don't think it's absolutely imperative that you read that story first to understand this one, but it will give you some background as to why Rachel is still dealing with the injury that is present in this story. **

**And I know I'm late on an update for Changed for the Better, but I've had a rough week. I received some bad news at the beginning of it and it's brought everything down. But I got this story stuck in my head and wanted to get it out. I promise a new chapter of Changed for the Better will be out soon. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee for many reasons. A main one being that I'm not sure I'd want to put my name on some of the stories they choose to tell. **

"Are we there yet?" Rachel whined yet again from the back seat of her mother's brand new car.

"No," Shelby said, not quite as patiently as the last six hundred times she'd answered that question.

Rachel sighed heavily in annoyance and tapped her feet loudly against the door handle. The twelve-year-old was lying down in the backseat as Shelby drove towards Akron. They were headed there for the weekend to celebrate Shelby's father's retirement. Shelby had picked Rachel up from school that Friday afternoon and she'd been on edge ever since they got on the road.

"This cast is so annoying," Rachel complained. "I can never get comfortable with it on."

It had only been three weeks since the last time Shelby had picked Rachel up from school on a Friday afternoon. It had only been three weeks since they had been in the accident that put the cast on Rachel's right arm. It stretched from her fingertips up to just below her shoulder and she had to wear a sling. And it had only been two weeks and six days since Rachel had started complaining about it.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Shelby said. She glanced in her rearview mirror to offer the girl a smile, but wasn't pleased with what she saw. "Are you wearing a seatbelt?"

"I'm lying down," Rachel said. She had opted for the backseat so she could nap after they had stopped for a break a little over an hour ago. She had started out with it on and then unbuckled it as they got going so she would be more comfortable. Not that it mattered, she hadn't slept at all.

"I don't care," Shelby said. "Put it on."

"It's uncomfortable with it on when I'm lying down," Rachel told her.

"I don't care," Shelby said again. "Put it on. Or sit up and wear it properly." Shelby glanced between the mirror and the road a few times before adding a stern, "Rachel."

"God, fine," the almost-teenager said as she sat in an annoyed manner as if her mother was asking to walk the rest of the way.

Rachel didn't stop at just sitting up though and stood in the back seat and started to climb over the center console; a task that was proving to be harder that she thought with only one hand and socked feet in a car going sixty-five miles per hour.

"What are you doing?" Shelby asked.

"If I have to sit up, I want to sit up front," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Shelby tried to stop her. "We've only got about half an hour until we get there. Just sit in the back."

"I don't want to sit in the back," Rachel said as she continued to climb.

After a moment she plopped down in the front seat and grinned smugly as she reached for the seatbelt. It took a second to maneuver it around the cast and sling, but Rachel finally buckled it and Shelby automatically reached for it and made sure it was securely fastened. It was a habit she picked up the day they left the hospital. It always made Rachel roll her eyes and Shelby sent her a disapproving look that her daughter chose to ignore.

Rachel's attitude had improved greatly after the accident and the family had sat down together and talked about why she had been upset and the fact that her actions had not been warranted or acceptable. She'd been grounded for five days for skipping and the detentions, but it was more procedural than anything she'd been home from school most of that week anyway. But even though Rachel had dropped her pent up anger and attitude over her missed concert, she was just at that age and sometimes everything seemed to be a battle of wills. Shelby felt she could literally see her words going in one ear and out the other sometimes.

They pulled off the interstate and into the town about forty minutes later and Rachel sat up straighter in preparation of arriving at her grandparents' house. Shelby had two older siblings who both had kids. Rachel was the youngest granddaughter and held a special place in her grandparents' heart; as did all of the other kids.

As excited as she was to see them, Rachel was most looking forward to seeing her sixteen-year-old cousin Shauna. Shauna was Shelby's eldest niece and Rachel adored her. In Rachel's eyes, Shauna was so grown up and cool and Rachel wanted to be just like her. Not so much in the sense that Shauna shared any of her interests or anything like that, but Rachel loved how popular she was and that she always had a ton of friends around. Shauna lived right there in Akron and begrudgingly endured Rachel hanging around with her when she was in town. She didn't care at all about Rachel's incessant Broadway talk or her perfect singing voice or the fact that she perceived the girl to be her grandparents' favorite even though she was right there in town and got to see them all the time. But Shauna loved her Aunt Shelby and didn't understand how the sophisticated lady could have such an annoying kid. Sure, she'd been upset when she heard about the accident and was glad the kid had been ok, but that didn't mean she wanted Rachel tagging along with everything she did the entire weekend.

"Where are your shoes?" Shelby asked when she pulled onto her parents' street.

"In the back," Rachel answered.

"Just wait a second when we get there and I'll grab them for you," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded, but jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived.

"Rachel," Shelby called to her and held up the shoes, but the girl ignore her in favor of her grandfather who was coming out onto the porch to greet them.

"Rachel!" he opened his arms to her.

"Grampy!" Rachel exclaimed and ran to him. It was supposed to be Grandpa John, but Rachel hadn't been able to say that when she was little and 'Grampy' had been what came out. Everyone thought it was just about the cutest thing ever and it had stuck.

He was careful of her arm as he scooped her up and kissed her cheek. Rachel wrapped her left arm around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"How's my big girl?" John asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel said. She'd have complained if one of her parents had posed a question like that. She would have felt it was condescending considering how grown up she was now.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked. "No more pain?"

"Nope," Rachel said. "I just wish they would take this stupid cast off," she exhaled dramatically.

"You need that cast," Shelby's mother Katie as she came out into the porch with them.

"But I don't like it," the girl continued.

"Ok, Rachel, that's enough," Shelby said as she joined them on the porch.

"How was the drive?" Katie asked.

"Fine," Shelby answered.

"Long," Rachel added.

"Well come inside," Katie said. "I've almost got dinner ready."

"Can I help, Memaw?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, love," Katie said. She took Rachel's hand when John put her down and led her into the house.

Shelby shook her head at her daughter as the door shut behind them. For as much as she complained about her cast, the girl had had no qualms about trying to use it to get out of chores at home.

"She driving you a little crazy, honey?" John asked with a laugh.

"Just a tad sometimes," Shelby said lightly as she hugged her father.

"I remember that feeling well," he said grinning.

"Are you implying that I ever acted anything like Rachel?" Shelby asked with her hands placed over her heart from the shock of it all. Her face was shocked but her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh no," John said holding his hands up to show his innocence. "I would never say anything like that," he placated her. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the car to get their bags.

Shelby's brother Tim and his wife Emily and Shauna, their daughter, arrived for dinner not long after she and Rachel did. They wouldn't see Shelby's older sister Abigail and her family until the next day at the party. Rachel sat next to Shauna at the table and listened intently as her cousin talked about her latest boyfriend and the trip she and her friends were taking to Cedar Point the following weekend.

"Are we going to go to Cedar Point this summer?" Rachel whispered to Shelby who was sitting on her other side.

"Of course," Shelby whispered back though she was not sure why they had to keep it quiet. "We always do. But we've got to wait until your cast comes off and your arm is stronger."

Figures. Stupid cast ruined everything.

Talk turned to Rachel and how school was going and Shauna tuned them out. But not before taking the time to snicker at Rachel when Shelby had to cut up some of her meal for her. Rachel didn't notice, but Katie did and shot her granddaughter a reproachful look. Shelby saw it too and made a point to speak with her later.

Shelby got her chance when Shauna opted out of the concert Rachel had been asked to give. She went into the kitchen to start putting dishes away instead.

"Can I help you with that?" Shelby said as Shauna took another plate from the dishwasher.

"Sure," Shauna smiled.

"You know, Rachel really thinks you're pretty awesome," Shelby told her.

"I think she's fine too."

"She gets picked on a lot in school. That's one of the reasons she loves coming here so much," Shelby continued. "She knows that no one is going to laugh at her or pick on her, especially about something she can't control or can't do right now because she survived a very serious accident."

Shauna stopped what she was doing and suddenly found it hard to look at her favorite aunt.

"She looks up to you and with good reason," Shelby said. "Please don't hurt her feelings."

"I'm sorry," Shauna said as she finally looked up at Shelby.

"That's ok, sweetheart," Shelby said. "Just think about how you'd feel in that situation before poking fun at someone else."

"I will," Shauna said.

"Good girl," Shelby smiled and kissed her niece's forehead and then turned to leave the room.

"Wait. What happened to helping me put the dishes away?" Shauna asked.

Shelby smiled at being called out and then went back to the dishwasher to help.

Rachel was still taking requests when they went back into the living room and Shauna hung back and leaned against the wall. She may as well have not been in the room for all anybody noticed. She pulled out her phone and stated texting her friend Robin.

"That was wonderful, Rachel," Katie said when the girl finished yet another song.

"Thank you," Rachel curtsied.

Shauna rolled her eyes. Of course it was wonderful. Everything Rachel did was wonderful. Aunt Shelby said to think about her feelings, but no one ever thought about Shauna's when Rachel was in town. Her grandparents seemed to shift all of their attention to the little girl and Shauna felt like she was left standing by herself in a room full of people who probably forgot she was there.

"Shauna? Did you like it?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"What?" she looked up from her phone. "Oh yeah, it was great."

Rachel beamed. "Will you sing a song with me?"

"Umm, I don't think so," Shauna said. "I don't sing."

"Aw, go on," John said.

"No, I don't want to ruin it," Shauna said. "Aunt Shelby should sing with her."

"I'd love to," Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

When the impromptu concert was over and Rachel was yawning despite herself, Emily and Tim decided it was time to get going.

"What time does the party end tomorrow, Grampy?" Shauna asked as they were walking towards the front door.

"Probably around two or so," John answered as he kissed her head goodbye. "Why?"

"Robin was asking if I wanted to go to the mall with her tomorrow afternoon, but I told her not until after the party."

"Don't worry, honey, I won't keep you too long," John said.

"I'm not saying that," Shauna said. "I want to go to your party."

He hugged her, "I know. We won't be all day."

"Can I go with you?" Rachel asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at her and then back at Shauna whose mouth was hanging open as she tried to think of what to say.

"Uhh…"

"Rach," Shelby started.

"I bet that would be fun," John said. "You and Rachel can hang out. I'm sure she doesn't want to be stuck here with us old people all afternoon and evening."

Rachel nodded. True story.

"But, Grampy," Shauna said, "I'm not sure what all we're doing and how long we'll be gone."

"Oh I'm sure you won't be out too late," Katie said. "You guys will have fun."

"Please," Rachel said. "Can I, Mom?"

"If Shauna wants to," Shelby said.

"Of course she does," John said.

"Sure," Shauna said with a tight smile when all eyes were on her again.

"Thanks!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Whatever," Shauna said. "Bye." She turned and walked outside.

The grandparents said their goodbyes and walked with Rachel back to the living room. Shelby gave Emily and Tim an apologetic look and her sister-in-law waved her off.

"She'll get over it," Emily said. "More importantly, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Shopping?" Shelby asked.

"Yes!" Emily said. "We'll take Katie and see if Abby wants to go with us."

"Boy, sounds like fun," Tim said sarcastically.

"Nobody invited you anyway," Shelby sassed.

"Whatever. Bye." Tim did his best impression of Shauna as he pretended to flip some imaginary hair and stormed out.

Emily and Shelby laughed as they said their goodbyes. After they were gone, she locked to door behind her and went to find her parents and daughter in the living room. A quick glance at her watch told her it was close to 10:30 and it was past Rachel's bedtime. When Shelby entered the living room she found her mother sitting in an old rocking chair with Rachel on her lap and leaning back into her grandmother. Shelby smiled at Rachel's content, but tired, expression.

"Come on, kiddo, it's time to get ready for bed," Shelby said.

"But, Mom," Rachel said with the whine Shelby knew was coming. "It's Friday."

"I know. But we've got an early and full morning and afternoon ahead of us tomorrow," Shelby told her.

"But I'm not tired," Rachel said. Why was she the one who was always treated like a little kid?

"Rachel, you were in school all day and we had a long drive and it's late," Shelby said. She didn't particularly want to be argued with right now.

"Mom."

"Hush now," Katie chided.

"If your mama says it's bedtime, then it's bedtime," John said.

Rachel slumped her shoulders and pouted but made no move to get up.

"Now, Rachel," Shelby said.

"Ugh!" Rachel grunted out as she gave in and stomped her way up the stairs. "I am not a little kid," she announced loudly before shutting herself in one of the guest rooms.

Shelby closed her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. Her parents did nothing to hide their smiles as they watched their youngest dealing with the twelve-year-old version of herself.

"I'm glad you're both so amused by this," Shelby said to her parents.

"We are, thank you," John joked. "Trust me, one day you'll understand."

"Remember, the key is to pick your battles," Katie said.

"That's right," John agreed. "Give her a talking to, but don't make a federal case out of every little thing. Save that for the big offenses."

"I know," Shelby sighed. "And she's a good kid, but the times her attitude rears its head…" Shelby shook her own head at the thought of it.

"It comes with the age," Katie said.

"Yep," John agreed. "It's a hard line to walk, but you've got to let her grow and expand and explore who she is while reminding her of the lines she's not allowed to cross. You give her that defined structure, as well as the rare warm bottom for things that she knows are categorically not allowed and everything will turn out fine. It worked for you."

"I know," Shelby smiled this time. "Her fathers and I are doing our best."

"You're all doing a wonderful job," Katie said and Shelby's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at her mom.

"And where are the guys?" John changed the subject to keep the mush in check.

"They're both sick right now," Shelby explained. "They wanted to come, but they didn't want to infect anyone. They send their love."

"Tell them I'm ready to go camping again," John said.

Shelby made a face at him and said, "You guys go ahead. I don't want to go and I know you're not going to get Rachel out there after what happened a few years ago."

John laughed at the memory and Shelby and her mother rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to go and put Grumpy to sleep and then get to bed myself," Shelby said.

Shelby knocked on the bedroom door and entered when Rachel spoke up. The girl was sitting on the bed wearing pajama bottoms, but still the same shirt she wore to school. She needed help getting the sling off and until that happened she couldn't get completely changed.

"Hey," Shelby said as she ran a hand through Rachel's hair and sat down next to her. "Did you brush your teeth and everything already?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

"Then let's get this sling off so you can get changed and into bed."

"I slept some in the car," Rachel brought up another last ditch effort to stay up later.

"No you didn't," Shelby smiled. "And it's almost 11:00, Rachel. You're tired. It's time to get some sleep." As she spoke she was unfastening the sling and lifting it over Rachel's head and off. "Plus, I want you to get plenty of sleep because you'll want to be in a great mood tomorrow because I'd hate to have to stop you from hanging out with Shauna because of your behavior."

Rachel looked up at her with wide eyes, "I have to be able to hang out with Shauna tomorrow. You already said I could."

"And you can," Shelby said. "But not if you keep the attitude up."

"I won't," Rachel said emphatically and Shelby smiled at her.

Rachel stood up and Shelby helped her pull her sweater over her head leaving Rachel in her undershirt.

"Finish getting changed and I'll be right back," Shelby said. She left the room to give Rachel her privacy and stepped into the other guest room to start pulling out her own toiletries.

"Goodnight, Mom," Rachel yelled a few minutes later.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Shelby said when she went back into the room. Rachel was already in bed and Shelby leaned down to kiss her head and tucked the blankets closer. "Sleep tight."

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too."

Shelby let Rachel sleep in the following morning until she absolutely had to get up and get ready. The party at a local lodge went off without a hitch and everyone enjoyed the celebration. Rachel was on cloud nine after she was asked to sing. She had the entire place eating out of the palm of her hand after just one song and her grandparents couldn't have been prouder.

They returned home after the party and Rachel changed out of her dress and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for her trip to the mall with Shauna. She had started to pick out a skirt and sweater, but Shelby had convinced her that jeans were probably the way to go. Shelby was tying her shoes for her when Shauna pulled up and honked.

"Have a good time," Shelby said. "And here." She handed the girl some money and that happily pocketed. "And stick close to your cousin."

"I will, Mom," Rachel said as if she actually needed to be told.

Shelby walked her out to the car and leaned down to talk to Shauna in the driver's seat.

"Be careful," Shelby instructed pointedly.

"I will, Aunt Shelby," Shauna said.

"Keep a good eye on her."

"Mom," Rachel hissed, annoyed.

"I will," Shauna said.

"Be good, all of you," Shelby said. She looked at both Rachel and Shauna and her niece's friend Robin. Robin had driven over and met Shauna at her grandparents' house and her own car was parked on the curb.

"We will, Aunt Shelby," Shauna said. She was doing her best at keeping her exasperation at bay. This was why she didn't want to have to take any children along.

They were finally released and made it to the mall and Rachel had no qualms about interjecting herself into every conversation much to Shauna's increasing chagrin. Robin didn't have any younger siblings or cousins and so she was amused at first, but even she grew tired of the constant chatter. Neither of them cared about any of Rachel's middle school stories and silently blamed Rachel that they couldn't really hang out with the boys they were trying to meet up with.

"I sang at the party today," Rachel said.

"I know," Robin replied. "You told us already."

"And you were great," Shauna said in a mocking tone, but Rachel didn't catch it.

"Grampy and Memaw thought I was great," Rachel agreed with her.

"Of course they did," Shauna said. "They think everything you do is perfect."

Rachel only nodded because she wasn't sure how to respond to that. She was pretty certain nobody thought she was perfect. Supremely talented and a star in the making, sure. But not perfect.

"I bet you never do anything wrong, do you?" Robin said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Not according to my grandparents, she doesn't," Shauna said.

Rachel frowned because that wasn't true and she wasn't sure why they were talking to her like that. She faltered only for a second though and her smile returned to her face.

"What other stores do you want to go into?" Rachel asked, deciding to ignore the statement which only served to cement the point in the other two's minds.

"I think we're done," Shauna said. "Let's go back to Grampy's."

"Oh. Ok," Rachel said. She clung to her bag with the one thing she'd purchased; a coffee table book of Barbra Streisand's life and career. Neither Shauna nor Robin had wanted to hear about Barbra Streisand. Rachel was excited to show her mom though.

The house was empty when they got home and the older girls were glad when Rachel disappeared upstairs. They stepped out onto the back porch and sat down with their legs dangling over the side.

"Is she always that annoying?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Shauna said. "It's even worse when my grandparents are here with us. She can literally do no wrong."

"Well, we should help her out with that," Robin said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Get her in trouble," Robin said. "Your grandparents will be angry at her and you'll look great by comparison."

Shauna smiled, "That's not a bad idea. "With any luck I can get her grounded to her room for the rest of the day and we won't have to deal with her."

"Let's do it."

"Now how do we set her up?" Shauna said as she thought over things that might get her little cousin in hot water.

"I've got it," Robin said. She opened up her purse to reveal a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"That's perfect," Shauna said. "She'll get yelled at for sure."

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked when she stepped outside. "I didn't know where you went."

"It's nice weather so we're just hanging out," Shauna said.

"I saw that Grampy left a note in the kitchen that said he'd run to the store and that he'll be back soon," Rachel said as she sat down with them.

"Perfect," Shauna grinned wickedly.

It didn't even take ten minutes until Shauna heard her grandfather's car pull up out front. It was old and noisy and she knew she would recognize that sound anywhere. She looked at Robin and held her hand out. Robin took the cue and opened her purse and pulled out the cigarettes and passed one to Shauna and kept one for herself. Rachel's eyes grew wide and she scooted away a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Shauna lit up.

"Having a smoke," Robin answered nonchalantly.

"Do you want one?" Shauna asked.

"No," Rachel said immediately. "Why are you smoking? You know it's not good for you."

"It's not that bad," Shauna said. She hadn't actually really smoked it either, just the first puff in her mouth when she lit it.

"Yes it is," Rachel said. She'd gotten this talk from her parents many times. She knew the dangers and risks and she promised them that she'd never do it. There was no way she was ever going to do anything that could ruin her voice and the consequences of ever getting caught had been made perfectly clear to her. Plus, it just seemed stupid.

"You're only talking like that because you're just a kid," Robin said. "That's how most babies talk."

"I'm not a baby!" Rachel defended herself.

"You kind of are," Shauna said. She listened for a second and could hear her grandfather entering the house. He'd be looking for them since her car was out front.

"Why are you being mean?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not," Shauna said. "I just don't want to lie to you. We're friends, Rachel."

Rachel relaxed a little bit and smiled. They were friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rachel said.

"Well, can you do me a favor as my friend?" Shauna asked.

"Sure," Rachel agreed.

"Can you hold this for me while I walk Robin to her car? She's got to get going." Shauna held the lit cigarette out to Rachel.

Rachel hesitated and looked up at Shauna with questions in her eyes.

"Come on, you said you were my friend," Shauna said. "I'll be quick."

"Ok," Rachel finally relented and reached her left hand up and awkwardly held the cigarette.

"Thanks!" Shauna said. "Be right back."

The older girls were laughing to themselves when they rounded the corner of the house and waited for the show to begin.

Rachel held it away from her and crinkled her nose at the smell of the smoke. Maybe she should put it down. But she did tell her cousin that she would hold it. Rachel just hoped she made it back soon.

"Rachel, there you are."

The sudden appearance of her grandfather behind her caused Rachel to jump and exclaim, "Grampy!"

"What are you doing out-" he had stepped out onto the porch and saw the cigarette in her hand. "Just what are you doing, young lady?" he demanded and Rachel shrank back.

"No-nothing," she stammered out. "Just holding it."

"You know better than that," he said sternly. "You know better than to smoke."

"I wasn't, I'm not," Rachel tried to explain.

"So you're holding a lit cigarette for no reason?" John said. "Rachel, I'm not stupid."

"It's not mine," Rachel said hastily.

"Give it to me," John stepped forward and took it out of her hand and threw it to the ground so he could stomp it out. "Inside. Right now."

"But Grampy, I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

John took her left arm and helped to lift her to her feet and ushered her inside. Shauna and Robin were laughing as they came out from their hiding place and were high fiving as they moved closer to the house so they could listen in on the lecture that Rachel surely had coming to her. They lucked out when they heard them enter the kitchen and the girls stood below the open window.

"Rachel, you know better than that," John said as he pulled a chair out from the table and sat down.

"I didn't," Rachel started to cry.

"I saw you holding it," John said. "Can you deny that?"

"No, but-"

"You know that smoking is not something that is tolerated or negotiable," John said. "I'm going to take care of this now and I'm sure your mother will want to do the same when she gets home." He was careful and mindful of her casted arm as he picked her up and placed her across his lap.

"Grampy, no," Rachel cried. "It wasn't-" Her words were cut off when he started the spanking and she began to cry harder.

The girls outside stared up at the window with surprised expressions and Shauna immediately felt guilty. She didn't think that he would spank her.

"He sure is letting her have it," Robin said, amused.

"Yeah," Shauna was much more somber.

"God, she's crying a lot," Robin said after another few moments.

"She's twelve," Shauna defended her cousin. "I'd like to see you fare any better."

The spanking didn't last very long, but its relative short length did nothing to ease the pain Rachel felt in her backside and the hurt she felt in her heart as John sent her to her room to wait for her mother to get there. She'd probably be getting another one from Shelby, he'd said, and that made Rachel cry even harder. Because of her cast she couldn't lay down on her stomach and Rachel settled for trying to lie on her side as she cried it out.

"You'd better go," Shauna said to Robin.

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

Shauna walked her around front to her car and then figured she'd better make herself scarce for a while.

Shauna slipped back into the house an hour later and went upstairs to hide out in the game room. Her grandparents had long ago turned one of the four bedrooms into play room for their grandchildren while leaving the other two as guest rooms. She stopped at the door to the room Rachel was staying in and listened for a second. She didn't hear any crying or talking and so she backed away. In the game room, she took out a pack of cards and was shuffling them idly because her mind was a million miles away until she heard the car pull up in the driveway. Shelby, her mother, and grandmother were home. Shauna stayed out of site a few minutes later when she heard her Aunt Shelby come storming up the stairs.

Rachel jumped when the bedroom door was flung open and she stood up from the bed.

"Rachel Barbra-"

"I didn't, Mommy," Rachel started to cry again.

"You know how your fathers and I feel about smoking and I know that Grampy already spanked you once and I'm going to do it again because I want you to understand how serious this is," Shelby lectured.

"Nooo!" Rachel cried out.

Shauna hung her head as she listened to her cousin cry. This was not at all what was supposed to happen.

"I didn't smoke," Rachel sobbed out, utterly defeated.

Shelby knew her daughter well and she knew the tricks Rachel used to try and get out of a punishment and none of them even came close to the girl that stood before her. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Rachel when the crying girl walked over to her and clung to her.

"Please, Mommy," Rachel said through her tears. "Please don't. I didn't smoke. It wasn't mine."

Shelby rubbed her back and murmured to her to calm down, but it wasn't working. Shauna was standing near the doorway now and tears stung her eyes when she heard Rachel start to cough because she was crying so hard.

"Hey," Shelby tried to soothe. "Calm down, buddy."

"I- I-" Rachel tried to speak.

"Shh," Shelby said.

Rachel took a few deep breaths which helped to get her crying under control and she looked up at Shelby with such sadness and said, "I wasn't smoking."

Shelby believed her. She reached behind her and shut the door, not realizing that she'd made her eavesdropping niece jump at the sound of it. Shelby moved Rachel over towards the desk and sat down in the chair so she could be closer to eye level with her daughter. She, in fact, gave her the height advantage and waited for Rachel to tell her what happened.

"Ok," Shelby said. "Tell me what's going on."

"She said we were friends," Rachel said and then used her sleeve to wipe her face. "She asked me to hold it for her."

Shauna could no longer hear what was being said because of the door being closed, but she didn't move from her spot as she still tried to listen.

"Who did?" Shelby asked.

"Shauna," Rachel whispered out. She didn't want to get her cousin in trouble.

"Shauna gave you a cigarette to hold?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "Robin had them in her purse and they each had one. She asked me to hold it while she walked Robin to her car because she had to leave. I didn't want to. I told them that they shouldn't smoke. But she said that only babies say that and I'm not a baby. She told me we were friends, but I still didn't want to hold it. But she said that that's what friends do. And then Grampy saw and he didn't believe when I said I didn't do it," Rachel started to cry again. "He wouldn't let me explain and then he spanked me. And you're going to spank me too."

Shelby pulled her daughter to her and held her tightly. "I'm not going to spank you. I know you weren't smoking. I'm sorry Grampy punished you."

Rachel felt such relief when she realized that her mother believed her. It wasn't just because she wasn't going to get another spanking, but because it hurt so much to know her grandfather didn't believe her that Rachel knew it would be worse if Shelby didn't either.

If Shelby was angry before, she was livid now. What was Shauna thinking? And why would she do that to Rachel?

"Do you think Grampy will be mad at me for the rest of our visit?" Rachel asked.

"He's not even going to be mad at you for the next ten minutes," Shelby said. "Can you sit tight in here while I go and talk to everyone? I'll bring you some water back."

"Ok," Rachel said softly.

When Shelby stepped out into the hallway, she saw her parents, sister-in-law, and niece all standing there trying to pretend they weren't trying to figure out what was going on in the room. Shelby had been going to find them to talk, but with everyone right there, she switched up her tactics. She sent a brief glare at her niece and wondered if the girl would have the guts to come forward.

"Shelby," Katie said, but shook her head and stepped past her into the bathroom.

She emerged a few moments later with a cup of water and the hairbrush she knew would be in there. They looked at her in shock and Shelby could see Shauna averting her eyes.

"Honey," Katie tried again, but Shelby just stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her.

Rachel looked up when her mother entered the room and tears formed in her eyes when she saw the brush. She thought Shelby believed her.

"Mommy, no!" Rachel cried out.

Shauna's stomach twisted in knots when she heard Rachel cry and she jumped when she heard the sound of the brush being used. Her feet finally listened to her brain and she moved from her spot.

"Aunt Shelby, don't!" Shauna yelled as she burst into the room.

"Shauna!" Emily reprimanded as she and the other adults followed her into the room.

Shauna stopped short when she saw that Rachel was standing by the desk and Shelby was by the bed. Shelby had hit the palm of her hand with the brush. Rachel looked more confused than any of them and she hurried over to stand by her mother after Shelby had tossed the brush on the bed. Shelby picked up the cup of water from the bedside table and handed it to Rachel who leaned into her side while she took a sip.

"Why not, Shauna?" Shelby asked. "Do you have something you'd like to tell everyone?"

Shauna's eyes pleaded with Shelby before she looked over at her mother and then grandparents and finally at the floor. "Rachel didn't smoke it. It was mine. I gave it to her on purpose so she'd get in trouble."

There was a brief shocked silence before Emily and John seemed to explode.

"Shauna Katherine!" Emily yelled.

"How could you?" John was also yelling, his booming voice causing Rachel to jump again.

"We were, I mean I was annoyed with her and thought we could get her out of our hair," Shauna said. "It was supposed to be a simple prank. I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be," Emily and John said together.

"No," Shauna pleaded. "She's just so perfect and she's the only one you care about when she's in town," she tried to explain her jealousy.

"What?" Katie said.

"That's not true," John added.

"But you get to see them every day if you want," Rachel spoke up quietly and all eyes turned to her. "You get to feel special over here all the time. I have to wait until a visit."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," Shauna said as she soaked her cousin's words. "I didn't think Grampy was going to spank you, I swear. I thought he'd send you to your room and Robin and I would be free to do whatever. You have to believe me."

"You can kiss your time with Robin goodbye," Emily said.

Shauna nodded, but her focus was still on the smaller girl. "Rachel, please."

"I believe you," Rachel said. She believed her, but she didn't understand it all the way.

Shauna seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that was short lived because her mother spoke up again.

"Shauna, you need to go get in the car because we're going home to talk about this. You can just leave your car here for now."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Shelby," Shauna said. She needed Shelby to know that.

"I know you are," Shelby said, "but that doesn't excuse what you did. I love you, Shauna. So much. But I am also extremely disappointed and angry right now."

"I know," Shauna hung her head again.

"Let's go," Emily said and Shauna turned and left the room. "I'm so sorry, Shelby. And you too, Rachel."

Rachel hugged her aunt and Emily leaned down and kissed her head.

"She didn't actually smoke it either," Rachel said. "She just used the lighter."

"Thank you for telling me," Emily said. "I love you, kid."

Emily followed after her daughter and John ran his hands through his hair as he looked over at Shelby and Rachel.

"I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry," he said. "Rachel, I should have given you more of a chance to speak. Shelby, I'm sorry. I just saw her with the cigarette and knew that she couldn't get away with it."

"You were tricked right along with Rachel," Shelby said. "We all probably would have jumped right to the same conclusion if we had been the ones to catch her."

"But you took the time to listen," John said.

Shelby nodded. "Because I know her."

"It's ok, Grampy," Rachel said.

He hugged her closely, but Rachel pulled away after a second and went back to standing by her mother. John didn't press it farther and knew that his granddaughter was just like Shelby and would need some time. He and Katie left the room to give mother and daughter some time alone.

"Thank you for not smoking," Shelby said when they were alone.

"I didn't even want to hold it," Rachel said. "You and Dad and Daddy have always told me how dangerous it is so I don't know why anyone would do it."

Shelby couldn't help but hug her little girl because it was a great comfort to know that even during this ornery phase Rachel was in, she still paid heed to what her parents told her. Their opinions and rules still mattered to Rachel and Shelby couldn't be more delighted in knowing that.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" Shelby asked after a minute.

"No," Rachel said. "Not yet. Will you stay up here with me?"

"Yes, I will. But don't be mad at your grandfather for too long," Shelby said. "He made a mistake."

"I know," Rachel said. "But can I at least be mad at him until my bottom stops hurting?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Shelby said with a laugh. That seemed like a fair trade.

Rachel crept back into the living room two hours later and sat with John as he worked a crossword puzzle. She whispered to him that she thought this punishment should count for the next time she was really in trouble, but he wouldn't make any promises. He did, however, say that it entitled her to her choice for dinner (ice cream with M&Ms in it) and not having to go to bed at a regular bedtime.

True to his word, the bedtime came and went and Rachel was still up and in fact singing again. She had conceded to putting her pajamas on earlier and was glad she had when she curled up next to her mother on the couch to watch a movie and drifted off to sleep. John carried her up to bed after that and she woke up late the next morning and was back to her old self.

John apologized again before Shelby and Rachel left and they accepted once again before getting on the road.

"Can we listen to anything else but this?" Rachel asked about halfway home. "This music sucks."

"Watch your mouth," Shelby said. "And there's nothing wrong with this music."

"It's so awful," Rachel complained. "How can you like this?"

"Because I have taste," Shelby said. "Someday you might too."

"I have taste," Rachel retorted as she reached for the dial.

"Don't you dare," Shelby said. "You can change it in a little while."

"Fine," Rachel sighed.

Rachel's boredom was setting in and she looked over at her mother and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No," Shelby answered.

"Can I get in the back and lie down?" Rachel asked. "I can't get comfortable here with this stupid cast."

Shelby shook her head and smirked at the road in front of her. Yep, some things never change.

**A/N – I hope you liked this one. Please leave me a review if you can. Thanks, guys! **

**And, once again, I promise there will be more Changed for the Better soon. **


End file.
